First Kiss
by AlphaKantSpell
Summary: Sinclair wants a reaction out of Johnny Topside and he'll do almost anything to get it.  Sinclair/Delta


BioShock 2  
>First Kiss<br>AlphaKantSpell  
>SinclairDelta (Johnny Topside)

First Kiss-

On all accounts it was an accident. Rather, that was what Sinclair played it off as. All he wanted was a reaction out of the boy – just one. All morning he sat there, staring straight ahead. Sinclair threatened him. He bartered with him. He even gave up some of his own food but that damn Johnny Topside didn't budge and inch. Sinclair squinted at the blank doll eyed man and dragged on an elegant cigarette. Sinclair poked at the leftovers of his lunch and blew a stream of smoke in Johnny's face for good measure. Didn't even blink.

"You Son are a tough nut to crack," he offered. Topside remained impassive as a buoy. Sinclair held back an audible snarl. An array of colorful burses dotted Topside's face. His broken nose hung and an odd angle like a crooked street sign and his right eye was swollen as a hen. Complements of Persephone, Sinclair understood. And for all its worth Topside said nothing. Sinclair hadn't heard a peep out of the man but the few words he'd read in the newspaper from a quick interview. If it wasn't from the screaming he'd heard when a doctor used Electro Bolt on him Sinclair would have assumed the man mute.

He wasn't mute. He was playin' Sinclair like a violin.

"You'll be leavin' this afternoon. It seems you've managed ta capture good ol' Andrew Ryan's attention with your one-man diving act. An' believe me; his doctors aren't as accommodating as Persephone's."

Nothing. Not a damn flicker or worry or even sarcasm in his eye. Sinclair was man who liked to talk but he'd get more conversation out of paint than Topside. Sinclair stood from his chair and paced around the boy in a slow circle, feeling a bit like a shark himself.

"Mighty powerful creatures, sharks," he told Topside. Sinclair started speaking his thoughts to the man hours ago. So far it did no good but quiet made Sinclair uneasy – especially in room with a manikin of a man. "I see them by my apartment every once in a while. Like ghosts; they sort'a glide through the water without a sound. Whales an' dolphins make a whole lot'a jabber but the shark doesn't make a peep. He just swims on by ta strikes a fish or two – POW!" Sinclair bellowed the last word by Topside's ear as loud as he could.

Johnny jerked. Sinclair would have whooped and hollered about it but the two men's skulls were cracked against one another in Topside's dramatic reaction. Sinclair swore and put a hand to a goose egg forming on his forehead, Topside winced and would have touched his own wound had his hands not been bound. Ignoring his pain Sinclair moved in close to see any emotion the man made. Topside stared ahead again, expression the same as it had been for hours. Sinclair swore again and grabbed Topside's chin.

"Look at me," he ordered. Topside made no move. "Ah said look at meh," Sinclair snarled, his accent coming undone along with his patience. Five hours he'd been digging at the boy. Five hours he'd sat peering at a stature that never turned. Five hours he'd wasted and a minute more he wouldn't.

Sinclair reached across the small distance and smeared his lips over Topsides. They were cold and cut up like he'd brushed his teeth with barbed wire. Sinclair could taste blood from them, puddles of copper forming on his own lips and tongue. Topside made no motion so Sinclair deepened the kiss. He sucked on Topside's lips and made slow caresses to his gums. He should have worried about getting his tongue bitten off but all Sinclair thought about was getting a reaction out of the boy. Topside's jaw clamped shut like a steel trap so Sinclair moved on to bigger and better opportunities.

He traveled away from the lips to the jaw, Sinclair's lips catching on the patchwork of shadow hair that had grown over the man's stay at Persephone. He pressed fat lips against Topside's throat which coiled with a swallow. Sinclair flicked his eyes up at the boy who showed no response to the older man's actions but a tide of blush over his too pale nose. Success at least! Hungry for something stronger Sinclair pressed the heel of his palm against the other's groin. Although Topside made no motion his lower half jumped at the attention. Sinclair's guffaw managed to make it jig.

"Got you," he toyed both literally and figuratively. As he laughed Topside's eyebrows twitched. Sinclair kissed at the juncture between shoulder and neck then moved to a collarbone for the briefest of moments before pressing a tender smooch on a blue burse in the middle of Topside's chest. Topside's insides fluttered at the sensation – a flirtation of pain overridden by pleasure. Sinclair opened his gray and white striped shirt to kiss the man more assuredly. He sucked and touched and palmed everywhere. He teased the edges of sensitivity without truly breaching them. Then when Topside was wound like a top Sinclair nipped at pebbled flesh. Topside head fell against Sinclair's in the man's own lap. He breathed like a rabbit and made a chocked noise Sinclair might have mistaken for a pipe's groan had the younger man's breath not puffed his hair.

With a wry grin Sinclair met Topside's lips in a very intimate kiss.


End file.
